What do you see when you look at me
by Star-Eva01
Summary: Here's another poem for that contest that was brought up on the forums by Kt of JAKT.


What is it that you see?

A poem by Star-Eva01

_**KPKPKPKP**_

What is it that you see when you look at me?

What is in your mind, your heart, or your soul just what do you see?

Do you look inside myself and find things that I have hidden there?

Can you see the things buried deep inside, or is it the things that I share?

Is it my love for you and our family that you see when you look at me?

Do you still see that young girl that I keep masked: the one I used to be?

Am I that girl still in your heart the one that fell in love with you back then?

Is my hair still down to my waist in your mind when your broken heart I did mend?

You told me then how she hurt you and left you in such pain?

She left you standing there and that's how I found you: crying, in the rain?

She was childish to hurt you and do what she did,

To cheat on you and break your heart the way that she did.

It took time to heal your heart and soul so that you could love again,

And I waited for you, my love, so that with us we could begin.

Do you see me the way I was when we married and said "I Do"?

Am I the way I was when I promised: to you I would be true?

What is it that you see when you look at me?

Do you see my love of you in my heart: is that what you see?

Do I look the same way I did that night so long ago?

That night you carried me across the threshold, and love showed.

On that night of magic and love that I hold to my heart so dear,

Wrapped in your arms and with your love, we both shed a tear.

Do you still see my hair that we used for a blanket late into the night?

Is that the image of me in your heart that you see when we turn off the lights?

What is it that you see when you look at me?

Am I a woman, a doctor, or a mother to you: tell me what you see?

Do you remember that day I walked down a different kind of aisle,

When I became a Doctor along with you though I had been your wife for a while?

When you stood by me in that place in the distance past,

When my job forced me to remove our "blanket" and it became part of the past.

Am I the woman you saw with her belly swollen and crying late into the night,

As I carried our first child inside me when I was filled with worry and fright?

Do you see the woman covered in sweat and screaming at you and the world?

Is that what you see when you look at me when I became the mother of our girl?

Do you see me the way I a few short years down the road,

When I was pregnant with our boys and carried an oh-so-heavy load.

Just what do you see when your black eyes look at me in the early morning light,

Do you see the mother of our children, a partner maybe, your lover, or your wife?

Tell me, my love, what is in your heart that beats in rhythm with mine?

What lives in your soul and pours out of your eyes like rays of sunshine?

Am I the girl from that time long ago in that pouring ran,

Am I that girl from the past that loved you without any shame?

Am I the woman that laid with you on our wedding night,

Wearing only in my ring and my waist-length hair and loved you with all my might?

Am I the partner that bore our children that we both cherish and love,

Am I the woman that holds you and caresses you with the touch of a dove?

Am I the lover that shares you bed and that you desire,

The one what alights your passion and that feeds your fire?

I think all these things as we are here with our children beside you and me,

And I wonder what I would find if inside your mind heart and soul I could see.

Then I feel a touch like a feather along the side of my face and holding my chin,

Then I hear the sound of a voice not mine coming from within.

"Yes, my love, I see all those women when I look into your blue eyes my lovely wife,

The mother, the partner, my lover, and my girl, don't you know you are my life?

For you are all these things and so much more to me,

Look at me my love my life and you will surely see."

I see our daughter and her love setting there with us, and I see into their eyes,

And I see the wonder of their love for each other like the sun in a cloudless sky.

What is it that you see when you look at me the question is now mute my love,

For us, all the answer is the part of us that lives without and flies like a dove.

**Finished**

**Author's Notes:**

I fully intended to have only one entry into the Poem contest that Kt talked about here on forums… But you remember that old line about the "Best laid plans of Mice and Men", or in this case "best laid plans of Naked Mole Rats and Men."

A writer here once told me that you can get an idea for something from the most unlikely places, and I got this one from talking to another writer here at … So I lay this little ditty at your feet.

You know who you are…

Thanks my friend to the gift of an idea.

And just to make sure that everything is cool with legal stuff out there:

Kim Possible, and its characters, are copyright by Disney Inc.

I'm just playing here for the fun of it.

Star-Eva01


End file.
